Petnelope - Peter Parker x Reader
by onelovewonderwoman
Summary: You must explain to your father why you were going out all dressed up, but you aren’t allowed to date; say hello to Petnelope, Tony Stark.


You'd met Peter Parker not long after your father, Tony Stark, had recruited him during the time of the Sokovian Accords; when Steve Rogers had gone a bit berserk, as your father had explained to you in his own little way.

You'd met Peter after the fight at the airport, having accompanied him, your father and Happy on his way home to Queens, New York; not too far from the tower you lived in. Due to the fact that you were homeschooled, you didn't have many friends, making you spark a deep interest in becoming closer to Peter.

The boy didn't mind it, of course, from day one he'd thought you were not only kind and beautiful but had an intelligence that challenged his own; something he rather enjoyed.

Unbeknownst to your father, you spent quite some time with the boy. There were multiple nights where Peter would sneak into your room through a tower window, where you spent the time laughing at stupid science puns he'd throw out, and having some of the deepest conversations the both of you had ever had. The more you spent time, the more you realized how much fun it was to actually have a friend for the first time; until one night, it changed.

At first, it was like any other time Peter had come to visit you.

He tapped on your window, a smile broad on his face when you answered, giggling when he crawled in excitedly and jumped onto your bed, making it creak loudly,

"Shhh," you moved forward to grab his shoulder as your features morphed into amusement mixed with panic, "My dad's here, and so is Vision!"

"Sorry," Peter gave you a sheepish smile before he outstretched his arms for his hands to land on either side of your waist, face tilting up to look at you with a devious smirk, "I bet I can make it up to you."

Your eyes squinted in disbelief as your head slowly began to shake, your body beginning to back away, "Oh hell no."

You let out a squeal as Peter pulled you down onto the bed, his gloved hands moving quick on your stomach as he tickled you.

"What did I do to deserve this," you laughed through your words as the boy continued to straddle you and attack you with his fingers, "Peter, stop - haha - seriously! It hurt-,"

"Ms. Stark, I heard a shout," suddenly your body has mustered a superhuman amount of strength, pushing Peter off the bed and onto the side of it that wasn't visible to anyone, straddling him as Vision suddenly came through the wall, "It sounded of distress."

Vision moved forward when he saw no one in the room, calling out, "Ms. Stark?"

"Here," you stuck out only an opened hand from the side of the bed, the other holding Peter's mouth shut, "I'm here!"

"Is everything alright, Ms. Stark?"

"Yeah, everything's fine," you looked down at Peter before saying, "I just saw a spider."

You saw Peter give you an unimpressed look, making you give him a loud smack to chest, making Vision move forward once again,

"Are you sure everything fine, Ms.? Should I get your father?"

"No!" Your head shot up slightly, still trying to stay out of view from Vision, clearing your throat before saying, "No, I just need to you leave, Vision, now."

You heard him move even closer as he asked why, making you shout in panic,

"I'm naked!"

Peter looked at you wide eyed as you did to him, Vision's next words hesitant,

"Sorry…?"

You sighed, "I'm naked, Vision. Like really, really naked. Like I'm so naked right now, seriously. I have nothin-,"

"Alright, alright," you heard him move away, "I'll be leaving then."

You waited until you thought he was gone, poking your head up to see that nobody was in the room anymore except you and Peter.

"You're naked?"

"What the hell else was I supposed to say!" Your hands pressed onto his shoulders, pinning him down on the floor as your face came dangerously close to his, "Vision will a hundred percent tell my dad if he ever finds out that you've been coming here every night. I'd totally be under house arrest after that, and there's no possible way we'll ever see each other agai - hey! Are you even listening to me? Peter!"

"Huh, what?" His brown eyes met yours, as they'd previously been staring at your close lips; your very, very close lips. His eyes seemed hooded as he stared into yours, mind going mush as you smiled shyly,

"What're you staring at, Bug-Boy?"

Peter chuckled, "Something your dad wouldn't want me to."

You laughed lightly before you tongue ran over your lips quickly, leaning in a bit more. You felt Peter's hand run up your back before situating itself on your neck, cupping it there. His other hand stayed at a respectable place on your waist, his head leaning up towards you. Slowly, but surely, your lips connected into a sweet kiss. Your hands cupped Peter's face as your lips pressed against his softly and lovingly, his thumb stroking your cheekbone as you parted and reconnected your lips ever so often with each sweet kiss given.

"Do you think," Peter said between kisses, "that we could actually go on a date?"

You disconnected your lips from the boy's completely, beaming down at him as you responded with, "Of course."

"Great…, your dad's going to kill me."

Finally, the day that you and Peter would get to spend time together somewhere other than your bedroom came. The two of you had agreed on meeting up at the bookstore nearby in the afternoon, disappointing Peter slightly as he wished to do the actual date thing; later in the night, picking you up, taking you out somewhere romantic. However, due to the fact that your father has no knowledge of your secret relationship, the two of you were unable to do any of that.

After spending a good while getting preparing for your date, you were finally ready, having picked to wear a casual dress with flats, doing up your hair into a ponytail.

You made your way to the elevator before being stopped by no one other than Tony Stark, your father.

"Woah, woah, woah," he gave you a stern look, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Out," You have him a hopeful smile, "You're going to let me, right? I am your favourite child, after all."

"You're my only child."

You shrugged, "Same difference."

Tony crossed his arms over his chest, squinting his eyes as he examined you closely, "Who are you going out with?"

"Just some friends."

"You don't have any friends, Y/N."

"Okay, first of all, ouch," you held a figure up before they moved to your hips, "Second, I do happen to have friends. Well, a friend."

"Oh," Tony began nodding his head as if he was playing along, "Is that so?"

"Mhm," you nodded in confirmation, "She's awesome."

"Oh, she now, okay," Tony nodded his head the same way again, and unimpressed smile taking over his face, "And what's this girl's name?"

"Pet-," you began before cutting yourself off, looking to the ground before looking back up at your father, face straight as you said surely, "Petnelope."

"Pet-," Tony repeated, "-nelope."

You nodded as your arms crossed over your chest, standing slightly on your toes as you attempted to level with your father.

"That's one," your father stifled a chuckle, "That's one interesting name."

"Her parents were interesting people."

You gave your father a challenging stare, not breaking until he chuckled loudly as he broke away from your stare,

"Yeah okay, tell 'Petnelope' I said hi," Tony's eyes made contact with yours once again before squinting, "and that his hands should not go lower than your waist. Got that?"

You eyes widened in surprise before you came down from your shock, deciding to play with your father for laughs, you said aloud, "But what if they already have?"

Your father laughed loudly, as did you, before his face turned into one of dangerous seriousness as he said, "Then you get in the car and tell me where to find him, 'cause we're removing those hands."

You sighed before pulling out your phone as your father walked past you, sending Peter a text,

'Run, Petnelope, and do your best to keep your hands in tact.'


End file.
